


Mistakes

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Posted this on Wattpad years ago, Spark Bonds, Spark Bonds are a big deal, This has writing from two years ago, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Spark Bonds, Transformers: Prime AU, developed relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: All his mistakes must be worth something. Everything leading to this moment, the moment where everything seems right.SwitchBlade just needs to get through the mess he made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over on Wattpad in 2017 and finished it in 2019. So.... have fun reading this?? ^^'

Stepping through the groundbridge, cannons raised, the three Autobots moved forwards. Their optics moved across the rather treeless plain, seeing nothing but the grass. One by one, their cannons deactivated. A quick beep came from the yellow scout before he quiet sidestepped to a bigger mech. Red optics went to the leader before they moved off, carefully checking the area once more as he trusted nothing he couldn't see before he too moved to catch up with the two. The yellow scout had turned upon his arrival, his buggy eyes almost studying him for a second before he gave a _whir _at him.

"Honestly, me too, bumblebee," he spoke softly to him, "I have a bad feeling."

bumblebee shook his doorwings and turned to the large mech, making buzzing sounds at him. The large mech turned, his soft, yet wise gaze landing on both bumblebee and SwitchBlade.

"I understand," the prime spoke up at bumblebee, "we shall stick together as we are in plain sight."

SwitchBlade was silent, but he did not disagree. Strength in numbers as one would say. But he had to admit, being clustered in one spot, they were easy to spot.

"Something on your mind SwitchBlade?" A gentle voice made the mech turn and look up at Optimus.

Carefully, his optics retreated and moved off in another direction, "nothing that concerns you Optimus Prime."

Maybe he appeared rude, as Optimus had raised a brow in question and some form of suspicion. But much to SwitchBlade's luck, the prime didn't press the matter and had turned to continue moving forward. bumblebee was quick to turn to SwitchBlade, buzzing at him quietly. SwitchBlade knew that bumblebee was younger, yet, the mech was one for gossip and as for as it concerned him, the yellow scout found more than anyone not could.

With slightly narrowed optics, SwitchBlade calmly shook off the scout and pressed forward. He had nothing against bumblebee, just personal space was one thing the yellow mech didn't seem to understand.

SwitchBlade watched Optimus as he was looking down at a device only to remember that they were hunting for energon. Ever since he had joined the Autobots, he came to realize that from the beginning; they were so low. Yet, it amazed him how they got by with so little.

"bumblebee and SwitchBlade," Optimus spoke up once more, "we should transform, we are still rather far from our destination."

SwitchBlade didn't need to be told twice, though he gave the prime a nod and bent down, transforming into his alternate mode. Optimus and bumblebee soon followed, yet SwitchBlade waited for Optimus to take the lead before following. They soon sped off towards a slight hill to where their original destination was. But as they came over the hill, they all came to a stop. Vehicons were littered along a small path and near a large manmade cave in a the side of rock covered hill. Though the Autobots were silent and watching, the Vehicons seemed to notice that something was up as they were moving to greet each other, blasters ready.

"What should we do Optimus Prime?" SwitchBlade asked quietly, moving his outer mirror to look up at the prime.

The prime was silent, yet bumblebee buzzed at the two. SwitchBlade listened to him as the yellow mech was giving out a plan, before he turned his attention to Optimus.

"He has a point," SwitchBlade said, "I can greet them while you two get closer."

"You will be in harm's way," Optimus warned.

"But, they don't know that a Decepticon like me has joined up with the Autobots. It's a perfect plan."

bumblebee gave a beep in agreement. Optimus was quiet before he slowly backed up.

"I accept the plan, but please be careful," he said, as he moved to make a loop to the back of the cave.

bumblebee gave a beep and back up as well and drove off. SwitchBlade then drove down into the dip where the Vehicons were. He then transformed halfway to the Vehicons to where he had gotten their attention. For the first time in a while, he gave his signature sly smile at them. One by one, the Vehicons came to their senses and had lower their blasters slightly.

"SwitchBlade, it's a surprise," a familiar voice came to SwitchBlades audio receptors.

SwitchBlade quickly glanced to where he could see Optimus and bumblebee closing in, before his smile grew bigger.

"A surprise it is," SwitchBlade spoke, his arm transforming into his cannon and quickly raised his arm, shooting down one of the Vehicons.

But once they had realized what SwitchBlade's intentions were, it was too late. Optimus and bumblebee had already transformed and were already on them. One by one the Vehicons fell. SwitchBlade's cannon transformed back to its normal form before he moved to greet the other two.

"bumblebee, that was an excellent plan," Optimus praised the scout who beamed as his doorwings shook.

SwitchBlade watched them before he moved past them towards where his Vehicon friends. He stared down at the mangled body before his doorwings fell a little.

"Should we head in? I'm sure the Nemesis or worse is on its way," he spoke up, looking over at Optimus and bumblebee.

"Yes," Optimus said as he moved towards the cave's entrance with bumblebee at his side.

SwitchBlade's red optics watched them before he followed them into the cave. The cave was lit by little lights that hung to the wall. Humans had to have been here as SwitchBlade could see the footprints left behind and the lights on the walls.

They moved along the path towards the end that glowed blue. bumblebee pushed his way through, buzzing. For the first time, SwitchBlade heard the prime chuckle. It was low and rather soft, but SwitchBlade could defiantly could hear it.

The moment they came to the energon, SwitchBlade could see that most of it was already plucked from the ground and had been put in the carts.

"Someone has done the hard work for us," SwitchBlade spoke up, "should we gather the carts and ask for a bridge back?"

"It would be the case," Optimus replied, moving to grab one of the carts.

SwitchBlade let him slip past before he went towards bumblebee to take the third and final cart. He and bumblebee moved along the path to the entrance of the cave to find that Optimus was talking with whom SwitchBlade thought was Arcee on the COM. Within seconds the green and blue swirling groundbridge appeared.

They were seconds away to taking the energon through the groundbridge, but a rather sudden explosion sent them flying away from the groundbridge and carts. Groaning, SwitchBlade stumbled to his knees, looking to where the blue cloud sprung up into the sky. Not to far away, he could hear Optimus groaning as well. SwitchBlade stumbled to his feet and carefully turned in Optimus's direction and went to him.

"I got you," SwitchBlade spoke as he carefully placed the prime's arm over his shoulder plates and helped him up.

SwitchBlade blinked when he heard a loud engine and looked up to see a large gray object shot by. SwitchBlade's optics narrowed, but he carefully helped Optimus to the groundbridge. Although, when he looked he had no idea where bumblebee ended up, but at the moment, it was the prime he was worried about. He and Optimus stepped into the groundbridge to where they came out to the base. The red-and-white mech was the first to see and immediately went to Optimus.

"bumblebee is still there," SwitchBlade spoke, looking to where Arcee was standing, "I'll go and get him."

He didn't wait for Arcee to say anything, but he turned and quickly made his way back through the groundbridge.

But all he was meet with an explosion of white.

_He didn't get there in time._


	2. Chapter 2

****

Before he knew, Ratchet had planted himself between him and Arcee. The anger femme was a sight to behold and SwitchBlade was rather afraid of what she would do.

"It's his fault!" She shouted, her finger pointing at him.

_My fault?_ He did not understand what she was talking about and he really didn't want to know.

Ratchet had his arms outstretched to keep Arcee from getting to SwitchBlade. Smokescreen was even trying to help, though Optimus gently took Arcee's shoulder.

"No one could've prevented what happened," he told her.

This sent what humans would call _chills_ down his backplates. Optimus's optics settled on SwitchBlade and with an unreadable expression, he turned away, gently leading Arcee away from the control room.

When Ratchet turned to SwitchBlade, the former Decepticon could see the sadness in his optics.

"Ratchet...?" SwitchBlade questioned as he gently tilted his head in question.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one human look between Ratchet and him. SwitchBlade recognized human as Jack.

"Sorry SwitchBlade," Ratchet spoke in a soft tone, his optics moving to his arm as he scanned the other mech.

"What happened?" SwitchBlade asked, watching the little light move up down.

Ratchet didn't seem fazed by his question, though his blue optics meet SwitchBlade's.

"You went back for bumblebee," he told him, "the blast got to him first."

SwitchBlade was silent as he pieced it together. He _remembered_ getting the Prime into the base and he remembered going back for the scout.

"They didn't find him," Jack spoke up, making SwitchBlade look at him. The human's voice was thick with sorrow and SwitchBlade silently wished he could understand what the others were feeling.

"Did he—"

"No," Ratchet interrupted. "There is no reason for a blast like that to—" He paused trying to find the right words. "Disintegrate... him."

SwitchBlade glanced at Jack finding that the human was thinking. The Decepticon was silent as he let Ratchet fix him the best he could, whilst letting his thoughts run wild.

Then it hit him. SwitchBlade had gone to help the Prime when heard the engine of something big and even got a glimpse of what it was. _Was it..._

"Wasn't Megatron there?" He questioned.

Ratchet stopped as soon as the name rolled off of SwitchBlade mouth plates, his already wide eyes stared at him. It then dawned on SwitchBlade that Megatron might know that he was alive. And it _scared_ him.

"No," he shook his head after a moment. "There was no sign of any Deception, let alone Megatron there."

SwitchBlade let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Though, even if that wasn't Megatron, there was only an endless possibility of who it was.

"That's all I can do for now," Ratchet spoke, standing and taking a step back to review his doing. Though when SwitchBlade looked at him and despite the situation, Ratchet had a slight smile.

SwitchBlade returned the smile and then stood. Though he turned when Jack made his way down the stairs.

"School night," he told them, he made his way to wait for Arcee.

SwitchBlade has a hard time believing that she would come after losing bumblebee. As much as SwitchBlade didn't know bumblebee or the Autobots that well, this loss was a hard punch to the spark. The future of Cybertron laid in the kid's hand. SwitchBlade's spark twisted at the thought, though he shouldn't let anything get him down just yet. There was still hope in finding bumblebee.

But, watching Jack tap his foot and Ratchet turn back to the screen, it was clear the Arcee wasn't coming. SwitchBlade had a feeling that Jack didn't like him that much, though, he dreaded the question he was about to ask.

"Jack."

Jack turned to him as SwitchBlade took a few steps towards him. The expression in the boy's eyes confirmed SwitchBlade's suspicions even more.

"Mind if I take you home?"

Jack flinched and Ratchet turned his head. The action of Ratchet had SwitchBlade on edge. Out of the Autobots, Ratchet was the only friend and someone he trusted. But the look in Ratchet's optics made SwitchBlade rethink what he had said. It was an innocent question. Right?

"I- well," Jack fumbled over words, "I _guess_ so."

SwitchBlade watched the nervous boy, while he, a Decepticon was just as nervous of the human. But he bent down to transform into his alternative mode.

"It'll only be for this one time," SwitchBlade opened the door to let Jack crawl in.

Jack settled nervously into the seat before he buckled himself. Once the human was secure, SwitchBlade took off.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Needless to say, the ride to Jack's house was rather eventful. SwitchBlade and Jack had come to a mutual understanding of one another and by the time SwitchBlade pulled into the driveway of Jack's home, the former Decepticon could almost feel Jack hesitating to leave the seat. Though as Jack eventually slipped away, SwitchBlade had told himself that Jack would be back at base tomorrow.

Upon returning to the base, SwitchBlade found himself welcomed by Razor. The white mech had been talking to Ratchet when he noticed that SwitchBlade was entering the base.

"I heard you took the human home," Razor smiled as SwitchBlade transformed.

Red eyes met Razor's gentle blue.

"I only did what was necessary," SwitchBlade replied earning a smirk from the other mech.

"Ratchet could've bridged him home."

_He would've. _SwitchBlade's optics moved to the red-and-white mech standing at the console.

"What is done is done," SwitchBlade looked back at Razor, "besides, it wasn't all that bad."

Razor chuckled. "Have a soft spot for humans now?"

SwitchBlade's spark did a flip as he could feel himself grow hot.

"I could say the same to any of you," he replied as he turned to make his way towards the large hallway, though he could hear Razor moving to follow.

SwitchBlade could feel the atmosphere shift when Razor moved beside him.

"I heard about bumblebee," Razor spoke up.

SwitchBlade could feel the sorrow in Razor's voice. The former Decepticon knew that bumblebee and Razor were close. The sorrow that was once in SwitchBlade's spark returned. SwitchBlade didn't know if Razor was anything like Arcee or if the Autobot understood the situation.

"I'm sorry," SwitchBlade told him, red optics moving to Razor.

Razor was quiet as the two moved down the hallway and towards their _rooms. _SwitchBlade felt guilty that he wasn't able to save bumblebee from his fate and he wondered why Razor wasn't turning in him, as Arcee had. 

_Does he pity me? _SwitchBlade thought as he stopped for a brief moment before he moved to catch up with the white mech.

They padded in silence for a long moment, though Razor's gaze moved away as he walked towards the door of his own room. He stopped and turned to SwitchBlade.

"See you tomorrow, SwitchBlade," Razor told him.

SwitchBlade gave him a somewhat reassuring smile and watched him as the white mech disappeared. The mech found himself standing in the hallway, his optics on the ground.

_Was it really my fault? _He thought. _If I saved bumblebee, the Prime would've gone missing. _SwitchBlade didn't even know if that would be true. Would Optimus really disappear instead of bumblebee?

_If that were the case. The one bot that I trust wouldn't trust me... Right? _SwitchBlade shook his head and then moved to the end of the hall. There he transformed into his alternate mode. As he powered down, he wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of someone tapping on his hood interrupted his power down. Though he grew aware of his surrounds quickly before his attention when to who woke him.

"Jack?"

The moment SwitchBlade saw the human, he transformed to where he could see eye level with the boy. How the human looked at him was unsettling, but the boy's gaze wasn't unfriendly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Jack told him, "Optimus called a meeting, and I thought you would like to listen in."

SwitchBlade blinked and then looked down the hall where it opened into the main room. He could see the backside of Razor in the doorframe which told him that Jack seemed to tell the truth. Though he looked at Jack, a feeling nervousness rose in his spark.

"Would I be welcomed?" He questioned.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, his gaze drifting away.

"We wouldn't know if we don't go, right?"

The former Decepticon knew the boy was right, though he couldn't shake the feeling of the others glaring at him. As if they couldn't trust him enough, he had screwed up the mission and cost Team Prime a valuable ally.

Standing to his full height, SwitchBlade glanced down at Jack and was careful to step away from him before moving down the hall. All four doorwings drooped to where they would stay until he stepped into the main room. The Autobots dropped their conversation the moment he entered.

Optics turned to him and SwitchBlade immediately felt intimidated by a few harsh stares. His gaze dropped to avoid the stares directly, though he saw Jack stop beside him and look up at him. The human seemed to have read the situation and he could only stare up at him in silence.

"Greetings, SwitchBlade."

Hearing the Prime's gentle voice, SwitchBlade merely nodded in greeting. He felt like a stranger within the group.

_Primus. Help me. _SwitchBlade remembered what he had thought the previous night and how he wondered what the next day would bring.

_Nothing but trust issues. _He thought.

"SwitchBlade," The Prime spoke up again, "Please understand that none of us hold you accountable for bumblebee's disappearance."

SwitchBlade slowly looked at him. Besides the Prime, Arcee had an unreadable expression but her body language told him she was still furious. SwitchBlade couldn't blame her, however. It was his mistake. 

The former Decepticon tried to see the good in this brief exchange of words, however, he couldn't help but feel that this sudden remorse for his actions was forced.

"I understand," SwitchBlade kept his wording brief, "I will go on patrol."

As he moved, and the bots moved to let him go, he caught Ratchet's eye. The older mech's eyes were laced with a sorrowful expression and SwitchBlade could only continue on.

Though as soon as he stopped to transform, he picked up the sound of someone following. To the mech's surprise, it was Jack. Even more surprising, Miko and Rafael were coming over. SwitchBlade could see the smaller human boy seemed hesitant, though the kind gesture made his spark swell. However, SwitchBlade knew how attached the Autobots were to their companions.

"I don't think your guardians what you coming with me on patrol," He told them in a hushed tone, gently gesturing to the others.

"Oh we know," Miko was quick to reply, playing with her hair in a way that seemed sassy.

SwitchBlade knew little of the human girl, but he could only observe her from afar and had taken notes. The mech watched as Jack glared at Miko before he gestured to the three of them.

"We would like to tag along," Jack told him.

SwitchBlade just shook his helm. "Didn't I just-"

"We know," Miko interrupted. "It's not like we listen anyway."

"Mostly you," Jack commented, earning Miko to turn on him and threw a playful smack.

_Do they not understand this situation? _SwitchBlade wondered as his red optics watched the children argue between themselves. He glanced back at the Autobots who since had moved on, though SwitchBlade saw that Arcee and Bulkhead were keeping watch.

_I should leave._

"If you guys really want to leave, we can only stay in Jasper," SwitchBlade told them.

"That sounds great!" Miko rose her arms in delight.

SwitchBlade gave a sigh and then moved to give himself space to transform into his vehicle mode. However, the moment he lifted the doors to let the children, Arcee came stomping over.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

SwitchBlade was silent, angling his mirror to get a better view. Her optics were on him.

"On a patrol," he reminded her.

"With the children?" Her voice rose, checking attention of Ratchet.

SwitchBlade _knew _he should've left when he had the chance.

"We're only going-"

"I've just lost someone I cared deeply for SwitchBlade!" Arcee fumed, her fists clenched tightly.

SwitchBlade realized what she had cut off Jack, someone she usually listened too.

"bumblebee is gone because of you! Now you want to bring the children to Primus knows where?!"

The words stung, but SwitchBlade remained silent. Everything told he should stick up for himself and the fact that Ratchet had come over wasn't helping him.

"Easy there, Arcee," Ratchet spoke to her in a low tone. "He's only-"

Arcee wasted no time to spit him out. "Siding with the Decepticon, are we? You're the one that let him come here, now bumblebeeis gone!"

SwitchBlade, furious that she would even turn on her teammate, transformed and was quick to tower over her.

"It was everyone's decision!" SwitchBlade hissed. "That's the reason I'm here right?"

Arcee's furious gaze locked onto his, but she was now silent. The silence turned uncomfortable as quick as the argument had started and it made SwitchBlade backed up, Arcee's gaze still lingering.

"I can't help I saved the wrong bot," SwitchBlade told her.

Arcee grew startled when the words left his mouth.

"How dare-"

"Would you like me to save bumblebee and the Prime go missing?" SwitchBlade challenged.

"Enough," Ratchet moved between them, his fuming gaze moving from SwitchBlade and Arcee. "We've lost people, we all get it. But fighting will not help us."

Silence.

"SwitchBlade, if you want to patrol, patrol," Ratchet looked between the two again, "Arcee, if he wants to bring the kids, he's free to do so."

SwitchBlade held Arcee's gaze for a moment longer before his expression quickly changed into regret. He glanced at the children. Though seeing their faces, SwitchBlade felt the anger rise in him.

_This unnecessary fight not only caused this team harm, but it has gone to the children!_

"No, I'll be fine on my own," he announced. "I'll be back when I want to be back."

Turning, he transformed and quickly sped away, not daring to look back when he saw Jack slowly follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going wrong, and it was no one's but SwitchBlade's fault. His fault that he tried to get revenge and take out his enemy. It was his fault that he allied himself with a traitor and had been almost scrapped by Megatron.

_Megatron. _The thought of the warlord sent SwitchBlade into a screeching stop. Everything was Megatron's fault, wasn't it?

_It was never his fault. _SwitchBlade didn't even know if that was even right.

_It's been your fault the entire time. You couldn't let go of your jealousy._

SwitchBlade sighed as he spun his wheel to turn himself around. In silence, SwitchBlade soon headed back to the Autobot base.

_Should I even go there? _He thought as he slowed down. He could see the faint outline of the rock that was the base.

_It would stand to reason that everyone would either be out or recharging. _His time was running short as he was growing closer to the rock.

_Ratchet. _The name briefly flashes in his processor and the former Decepticon felt his spark twist in a mix of emotions that SwitchBlade didn't seem to understand.

_For Ratchet. _SwitchBlade thought. _The only one that seems to understand me._

His spark fluttered at the name and SwitchBlade sped towards the base. Though, he slowed down when a beeping came from his sensors.

_An Energon reading? _SwitchBlade even wondered why there was one so late at night. Stopping on the side of the road, SwitchBlade tracked the signal and took the moments he had to really think about checking it out.

_If I find this Energon..._SwitchBlade sped off, heading towards the Energon reading.

Within a few minutes, SwitchBlade found himself near the Energon reading. He transforms and his arm transforming into the cannon. He didn't know what to expect.

Carefully he padded closer, his red gaze scanning for the Energon. A crackling caught his attention and he turned, looking. A pod laid on the earth, smoke rising from the within. Small patches of fire were blazing around the pod.

_Autobot or Decepticon? _He questioned himself as he slid down the small dip in the earth. With cannons raised, he moved up to the pod. Cautiously, he stood on his on the tip of his feet and he looked inside. The light from his cannon showed him that there was nothing inside.

_Whatever was in there, it's probably long gone. _SwitchBlade stepped back, his optics moving across the pod's side. Gently, he swiped the pieces of dirt off to see that there was no symbol.

_Definitely an escape pod. _SwitchBlade then padded around the pod, just looking.

"Something about that pod interesting?"

Swiftly and canons ready to fire, SwitchBlade turned to see another bot. Glowing red eyes peered down from the top of the ridge.

_Another Decepticon?_

"Who are you?" SwitchBlade questioned.

"Easy there," the bot moved forward, his servos up in surrender. "I'm one of you."

"A former Decepticon?"

The mech's optics seem to light up in surprise, but he nodded. SwitchBlade could see him clearly. He was tall, dark gray and purple. This mech was hunched over and his servos were enormous. He was intimidating. He was clearly of Decepticon origin as the scars, the optics, and the symbol could be seen. SwitchBlade didn't drop his guard, but he lowered his cannons.

"All right," He said, "Who are you?"

"Rabid," the mech introduced himself, growing closer.

SwitchBlade felt uncomfortable with the mech closing in on him and he didn't like that _Rabid _was eyeing him up.

"I introduced myself, aren't you going to do so in return?"

SwitchBlade was hesitant. Everyone knew who he was, whether they had seen him or not. His optics quickly searched for a way out, before his attention went back to Rabid. Rabid was circling him and the smaller mech shook with discomfort.

_I don't trust him._

"My name is Blitz," SwitchBlade told him, hoping this mech couldn't read lies well.

Rabid's red optics followed SwitchBlade's every movement before he stopped.

"Okay, _Blitz, _I'm looking for a neutral group and I wonder if you know where it is," he spoke up, "It's being led by Inferior."

SwitchBlade's optics almost bulged out of his helm. _THE Inferior? _He knew he had to report this back to the others. This news was better than any Energon.

"No, I haven't," he replied.

"Oh? Then what are you doing out here by yourself?" Rabid questioned.

_Trying to get some answers._

"I may be neutral, but I'm a rogue," SwitchBlade glared at him.

Rabid gave a grunt in dissatisfaction, his optics moving away.

"A rogue in need of Energon," he concluded, "that would be the only reason you would be out here at the pod."

_He's smart. _SwitchBlade wouldn't be able to continue if this mech was catching onto his previous intention. He needed to _leave_.

"It's getting late," SwitchBlade told him, his canons deactivating to make it easier for him to turn and run if needed.

_Did Rabid have an alt mode? _SwitchBlade silently hoped he didn't.

"Running off so soon?" Rabid questioned.

The tone seemed accusing.

"Well, if that's the case, mind setting a commlink?" Rabid gave a smile.

SwitchBlade cringed and felt creeped out now. Something was off and SwitchBlade felt it deep within his spark.

"We neutral's have to stick together, isn't that right?" Rabid's accusing tone still lingered in the words.

"Yes," SwitchBlade was quick to agree. _Anything to get away from him as fast as possible. _"That is true."

With some assistance from Rabid, the two were quick to add each other to their commlink system. SwitchBlade felt wrong by agreeing, but Rabid already suspected him of something. Turning him down would only make things worse.

"Well then," Rabid stepped back, "I will see you around then, huh?"

SwitchBlade was already walking away, his doorwings frozen when the other spoke to him.

"I suppose," SwitchBlade turned to him.

"I hope so." Rabid gave a smile, and he was quick to transform into an Earth-based aircraft and took off. SwitchBlade watched him and felt relieved that he didn't run. The mech then transformed and took off as well.

_Optimus must now of this. _He thought. _Ratchet, the others must know. I cannot mess this up again._


	6. Chapter 6

"Inferior?"

SwitchBlade gave a nod the carious Prime turned to him. Arcee stood beside the Prime. Since coming back to tell them about the news of Inferior, she had been nothing but impressed. Though she clearly knew who Inferior was.

"Wait- isn't that con dangerous?" She questioned.

"_Was_," Ratchet cut in, his gaze moving from the monitors.

"But the records on him were all but fake. All we know is that Inferior is neutral and has a haven for bots and cons alike," Optimus added.

"Well, he's here on Earth," SwitchBlade told them.

Optimus gave a hum before he turned to Ratchet. SwitchBlade hoped he pleased the medic with his finding, but to his surprise, Ratchet did not look like he believed him. This hit SwitchBlade in the spark.

_Thought he trusted you? _SwitchBlade pushed the thought away.

"And where did you get this knowledge?" The medic asked.

SwitchBlade grew nervous. Did Ratchet know of Rabid? _Was the former con even former? _SwitchBlade didn't want to break anyone's trust but to save himself a lecture.

_bumblebee_. The name came to mind.

"Does it matter the source?" He quickly shifted the conversation. "If Inferior is on Earth, do you think he's seen bumblebee or has him?"

Arcee's optics grew wide and she looked up at Optimus.

"Should we investigate?" She asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet glared at her.

It shocked SwitchBlade at this behavior. For Ratchet to snap like that...

"You wanted to find bumblebee, did you not?" SwitchBlade questioned.

"Of course I do!" Ratchet's now cold blue gaze made SwitchBlade freeze. "We have no means to even find the mech! Even if he's here, what makes you think he would just hand over bumblebee? If he even has him?"

"Inferior does not mean harm," Optimus spoke, Ratchet turning to him.

"Who says?"

"I do. I've met him once," The Prime admitted, "he's brilliant and uses his knowledge for good of all, unlike his counterpart."

Ratchet grew quiet, though his optics could tell anyone that he did not approve.

"When do we leave?" Arcee questioned.

"We must locate him first," Optimus told her. "Unfortunately, just as Ratchet said, we have no means to find him."

SwitchBlade's gaze shifted. _Has Rabid found them? _If that was the case, then SwitchBlade could easily help the bots find their scout.

_For Ratchet. _SwitchBlade was silent as a few others had wandered into the main room to hear the news.His spark twisted in emotion.

It took a few arguments, but the others soon dispersed to go looking for Inferior. Now it was Ratchet and SwitchBlade left in the main room. SwitchBlade had grown nervous of the stone cold stare that Ratchet had been giving him the entire time.

"You're hiding something,"

It was another hit to the spark. Though SwitchBlade brushed it off, the stare grew too intense for him and SwitchBlade avoided Ratchet's. There was already enough tension with the new mission and SwitchBlade didn't want to add more with the medic.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Ratchet frowned. "Avoiding the question that I _asked _you. Where did you find this knowledge?"

SwitchBlade narrowed his optics. "I don't think it-"

"So you're keeping secrets from us?" Ratchet's voice cracked with emotion. "We let you into our base intending to give you a home! Need I remind you that?"

"Ratchet-"

"We are a family and we do _not _keep secrets!" Ratchet turned on him

_Keeping you from Rabid was hard enough!_

"I'm just trying to protect you!" SwitchBlade was quick to spit back.

"By keeping the truth from us?!"

"No, Ratchet, just listen-"

Ratchet threw his arms up, stopping SwitchBlade from speaking.

"Just go," Ratchet told him. "All you Decepticons are the same."

Frozen, SwitchBlade watched as the medic disappeared into the back, leaving him alone in the silence. His spark pounded in his chest, feeling as if it was cracking.

_I just wanted to help._ _.._

** _ xxxx _ **

"You wanted to see me?"

SwitchBlade turned. Rabid was padding forward, his red optics looking pleased that SwitchBlade had contacted him. It had been at least two days since meeting and SwitchBlade felt confident that he could get answers.

"I have a favor for you," SwitchBlade told him.

Rabid's interest's piqued, and he straightens slightly. "Oh? What is it?"

SwitchBlade was quiet, wondering if this would go as planned.

"I am looking for a friend," he started, "and I believe that he may be with Inferior's group."

Rabid gave a purr in response. "And you want to know if I know where they are?"

SwitchBlade nodded. "Yes."

Rabid stared at him before he threw his helm back and gave a laugh. An uneasy feeling crawled within him and SwitchBlade wondered what the mech found so funny. Though as the laughing died down, the grin on Rabid had SwitchBlade shaking.

"My services don't come for free, _SwitchBlade_."

SwitchBlade's breath got caught in his throat and he grew nervous. He had felt so confident that he could ask this of the mech and now he was slowly being made into a mess.

_How could he possibly know who I am? And so quickly? _The thoughts were quick to scramble out everything. He knew this mech was smart. _Unless..._

"I can see the gears turning," Rabid commented. "You're on the right track."

"Yours truly told me everything about you," the mech was once again circling him, SwitchBlade watching his every movement. "The warlord isn't happy with the medic nor is he with you."

_Megatron knows... _SwitchBlade felt the fear rise in him, but he swallowed it to be as calm as he could.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He questioned.

"No," Rabid looked pleased with himself, "but maybe this does."

Rabid's enormous servos stretched out, and a hologram appeared. SwitchBlade's breath was taken away again when he found that it was Ratchet who was shown.

"Is he supposed to mean something to me?" His spark was in pain.

"I don't suppose so," Rabid deactivated the hologram. "But, it's only natural for someone to form a bond with someone who saved them from death, isn't that right?"

It was true. SwitchBlade had formed a bond with Ratchet. He held onto the medic friendship and he endured the pain that came with it. _For Ratchet._

"Ah, I see," Rabid spoke up, "The medic is but a simple crush! How adorable!"

"What do you want?" SwitchBlade demanded.

Rabid seemed to think before his grin came back.

"Cybertron will be in need of sparklings once we bring the planet back to life," Rabid stood straight, his red gaze landing on the other. "I'd like for you-"

"Not going to happen." SwitchBlade found his voice low and threating.

_Like that will help._

"Oh, I don't recommend you decline," Rabid commented, "The warlord knows of your base and will not hesitate to kill your precious medic."

SwitchBlade grew silent, his emotions were wild. He could fight. _Too risky. _Fighting would just get himself killed. He could try... he didn't know what he could do.

_I have to protect them! Even if I need to give myself away... _Oh, he hated this situation he got himself in.

"And if I say yes?"

"You'll have the coordinates and you'll get your scout back."

Everything screamed at him to say no but SwitchBlade was so close. He wanted to help, and this was the only way.

"Fine..."

"Splendid," Rabid grinned. "I sent the coordinates to your medic, he should see them now. Now, dear, I suggest you don't break your promise. I'm sure you don't want to blame yourself for the death of your medic."

SwitchBlade was silent before he watched Rabid transforms and flies away.

_What have I done? _SwitchBlade slumped to his knees, covering his optics.

_For Ratchet. For bumblebee. _A voice inside him spoke up.

_For me? _He felt so guilty that he would even think like that. This was helping the team. Though it was always for the team... _right_?


	7. Chapter 7

The moment he padded back into the main room, SwitchBlade came face to face with Autobot's optics. The harsh stares were no doubt from the result of what Ratchet had told them. Though as much as it hurt, the thing he was most interested in was the coordinates that Rabid had promised.

"SwitchBlade," The Prime spoke up, clearly to address the situation, but SwitchBlade stopped him by raising his servo. He already knew what the Prime would say.

"You have the coordinates," He told him, "go and get bumblebee."

"Where did you even get this?" Razor questioned, his optics moving from the monitors and to SwitchBlade.

SwitchBlade could see Ratchet standing by the monitors, a frown on his faceplates. SwitchBlade shook his helm, keeping quiet as Rabid's promise lingered in his thoughts. It troubled him to even think about it. Luckily, Razor didn't push it. The white mech didn't seem to look angry or suspicious, he seemed thrilled.

"What are we waiting for?" Arcee questioned as she looked at Optimus.

The Prime was deep in thought, clearly trying to put some pieces of this secret together but he was having no luck.

"We go at once, Ratchet come, we may need your assistance," Optimus announced.

However, as SwitchBlade moved to join, Optimus's usual gentle stare was laced with suspicion and it had lingered on him for a few seconds before he looked away.

The groundbridge sprung to life and one by one, SwitchBlade watched as the team of Autobots went through.

_After this... _The thought lasted second as SwitchBlade moved after the others. Upon exiting, he was quick to notice the tall, crumbling building ahead of them. The Autobots were standing still, but for good reason. A few figures stood at the entrance followed another coming out. 

"Let them come to us," Optimus glanced at his bots.

SwitchBlade took a few steps forward, watching as the figures came down from the building. Upon closer inspection, SwitchBlade saw that these bots were from all factions, Autobot's, Decepticons and a Vehicon. It was an _odd _group. Though, SwitchBlade could see their wary glances move in his direction. 

_Out of everyone, I thought they would understand. _SwitchBlade thought as he watched them grow closer and closer. A brief pain rose in his spark when he glanced in Ratchet's direction.

The group of neutrals gathered a few feet from the Autobots, their optics exchanging glances to one another when they saw that the other group didn't come to fight. Though before Optimus could say anything, heavy footsteps moved within the crowd. SwitchBlade watched as the mechs and femmes moved out of the way for the figure that was coming forward.

SwitchBlade couldn't believe his optics. A heavyset mech had come forth, and he was none other than Shockwave. SwitchBlade felt compelled to activate his cannons, though he was glad that Arcee was the first to do so.

"No need for a fight," the mech spoke, his single optic moving to Arcee. "I am nothing like my counterpart."

Optimus rose his servo, which Arcee seemed like she wanted to argue but in the end, she deactivated her cannons. SwitchBlade watched this mech, picking out the details that weren't Shockwave's.

"Prime, a surprise," the mech spoke up.

"Inferior." Optimus dipped his helm.

_This is Inferior? _SwitchBlade felt unsettled as this mech looked so much like Shockwave. _What with the name? He looks strong. _

"What brings you here?" Inferior looked at the group, the audio receptors twitching in question.

"We have been missing our scout for a few days," Optimus told him, "we received entail that he may be here."

It was impossible to know what Inferior was thinking, but SwitchBlade would like to believe that he was planning on helping. The audio fins moved in a strange fashion as it looked like Inferior was thinking. SwitchBlade found this bot very strange.

"Your scout?" Inferior repeated. "The yellow one?"

"Yes, bumblebee."

Inferior then avoided his red gaze. "The scout came through here, but I'm afraid he left this base long ago."

SwitchBlade looked at Optimus. "Where would he be then?"

"We have no means of groundbridging him back," Inferior looked at SwitchBlade, "he took a long way back."

"So were came here for nothing?"

It was Ratchet. And SwitchBlade couldn't help but feel guilty, but he disagreed with the medic. He hated that he disagreed with him.

"Though not wasted," SwitchBlade commented earning a glance from the medic.

"Well said SwitchBlade."

The former Decepticon couldn't tell if it was praise the Prime had given him or if it was pity. SwitchBlade narrowed his optics.

_After this... _The thought ended once again as he watched the Prime apologize and said his goodbyes with Inferior. A groundbridge was brought to life and Optimus took the lead in bringing them home. Though as SwitchBlade turned, he felt a servo gently touch his shoulder plates. He turned to see Inferior.

"Do not worry about your future," the Decepticon told him. "But the way there will be lonely and dark."

_What's this? _SwitchBlade felt himself grow emotional at the stranger's words.

"SwitchBlade, a future awaits you, a bright one."

He did not understand what Inferior was implying, but SwitchBlade could only look away and say nothing as he moved away.

_After this... _SwitchBlade stepped into the groundbridge. _It's best for me to leave._


	8. Chapter 8

The moment SwitchBlade stepped into the base, Optimus had already sent out a patrol to travel further out to find bumblebee. He watched as the others talked amongst themselves. He had nothing to say, so he remained quiet.

_ I'm leaving. _He reminded himself as his optics drifted to the humans. They were against the railing, listening in and commenting on what the Autobots were saying. Though much to his surprise, Jack looked over at him.

While he and Jack didn't really knew each other and were on good terms, SwitchBlade would miss the human. Jack didn't distrust him and SwitchBlade had glad that he didn't.

With his optics moving to the cluster of bots, SwitchBlade came to realize that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye, especially to Ratchet and his spark ached because of it. This was a perfect time to turn and walk out. Though he was frozen in place. 

_Rabid is still out there and Megatron knows of my existence. _SwitchBlade thought as his optics moved. Even if he was afraid of Megatron and wanted to avoid Rabid at all costs, SwitchBlade didn't think twice.

_Team Prime would be better off without me. _He looked back at Jack, only to find that the human had come down from the platform and was coming over to him. His spark swelled as he bent down to greet the boy.

"You doing okay?" Jack asked.

SwitchBlade knew this boy was bright and didn't think lying would be wise. The humans were smarter than he once thought.

"Honestly?" SwitchBlade moved his servo to let Jack on, "I won't be staying for much longer."

The human's optics seemed to bulge at the words as he began to fire questions at him. SwitchBlade was aware of the optics that were on him and Jack now. He turned slightly to see Razor coming over.

"You're leaving?" He asked, his gentle blue optics filled with emotion.

SwitchBlade grew quiet as his optics rested on Ratchet for a moment. He watched as Arcee took the Prime's side, her optics flash with a brief look of hurt. 

"SwitchBlade," Optimus spoke up, "are you not comfortable here?"

SwitchBlade gently placed Jack on his shoulder, before he looked at the Prime.

"Optimus, I've never felt comfortable here," he told him. "I know that I'm only here because you trusted Ratchet's judgment of me. I tried to fit in and I couldn't."

The Prime's optics were understanding. "If you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

SwitchBlade's spark twisted. _It's really this easy? _His optics moved to Ratchet once more. The look in the medic's optics was a mixture of pain and anger. While SwitchBlade had nodded to Optimus in understanding, a series of beeps came from the console.

"A message," Arcee spoke up, "from... WildStyle?"

The new name had SwitchBlade going to the exit. _My replacement? _He thought as padded to the railing where he placed Jack with the other humans. The human boy stared up at him, his eyes wide as SwitchBlade turned away.

Team Prime had better matters to tend to than him. As he moved to leave in silence, he felt a servo tug on his arm. Blinking, SwitchBlade turned to see that it was Ratchet. Immediately he felt guilty.

"Ratchet, look-"

"Don't say anything," Ratchet interrupted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that to you."

SwitchBlade's already aching spark was on the verge of breaking. He didn't know how he would deal with leaving Ratchet behind. He wished the medic could come with him.

_His place was always here. _SwitchBlade thought. _He was never meant to be at my side._

"Whatever you have done, it was to protect us, I get that now," the medic continued, making SwitchBlade shift as he tried to contain himself. "I just wished you could rely on us a little more..."

SwitchBlade's gaze moved to the floor. He didn't want to confirm Ratchet's words, whether it was for himself or for Ratchet.

"If you must leave," Ratchet took ahold of SwitchBlade's servos, making the smaller mech look up at him, "just know, you have a friend here."

_Please, come with me. _He silently hoped that the medic would change his mind.SwitchBlade gave a small smile, and action that made him feel guilty as it was forced. 

"I know," he told him. "You've always been there for me.."

The light from the groundbridge caught his optics and he looked past the medic. The small team had gathered for the new bot. SwitchBlade knew he must leave.

"I must go now," SwitchBlade told Ratchet.

He let go of Ratchet's servos and turned. He hated goodbyes, especially from Ratchet.

As he padded along, voices were heard. Though when he heard shouting, SwitchBlade just knew the bot had seen him. He transformed, his thoughts growing bitter.

_And they won't see me again. _


	9. Chapter 9

SwitchBlade gave a groan as he gently pressed a servo to his wounded leg. He was ambushed by a group of Vehicons and he had no doubt in his processor that it was Rabid fragging with him. Since leaving Team Prime a few weeks ago, SwitchBlade had noticed the con had been tracking his movements. SwitchBlade was almost at his limits and his paranoia was constantly switched on.

And now he had an internal debate on calling for Ratchet and risk Megatron knowing where he was or let himself lose the all the Energon he had. He was quick to observe what was around him, looking for some cover from any remaining Vehicons or from Rabid. Much to his luck, he found a decent size indent in the Earth that could hide him for a while. The only problem was that it was more than a couple of feet away.

_Energon leaves trails. _SwitchBlade thought, his optics moving to his wound. _Trails will lead Rabid to me..._

The fear was quick to settle in and SwitchBlade was almost certain he would be much better in the open than hiding. He didn't this one bit.

_It keeps coming out. _He gave a hiss when applied more pressure. He didn't have knowledge of helping himself. He needed help and while he was hesitant; he commed Ratchet. 

_"SwitchBlade?" _The medic had spoken first.

SwitchBlade only contacted Ratchet once since leaving and SwitchBlade's spark broke every time he thought of the mech.

"Ratchet," he replied, "I need assistance."

_"What happened?" _SwitchBlade could the mech rummage through something now.

"Vehicons or him."

Ratchet was smart and had figured out that '_him_'was an enemy that SwitchBlade was afraid of. SwitchBlade told him nothing about Rabid all because of his fear of the knowledge getting Ratchet killed.

_"Understood. I'm coming."_

SwitchBlade watched as a groundbridge appeared in front of him, Ratchet immediately rushing through, a medical box in hand. The medic knelt next to him, his blue optic's wide in some panic. SwitchBlade knew better than talk to him while he was in this mode, he didn't want to risk getting a wrench thrown at him.

"We are in the open," Ratchet spoke up, "I would feel better if I can repair you in peace."

SwitchBlade gave a groan as he moved to point at the indent in the Earth. Ratchet muttered something under his breath as he stood.

"I will have to move you," he told him, SwitchBlade giving a groan in response. 

Ratchet then help SwitchBlade to his peds. SwitchBlade held onto the medic as he balanced with his injured leg. Slowly they made their short journey into the small hollow. There, Ratchet set SwitchBlade back down before he rummaged through the box he had with him.

SwitchBlade let the medic work in silence for as long as he could. During that time, he decided that resting his optics would be the best course of action. Recharge for him was scarce, and he didn't want to waste this opportunity.

Though when he came too, he found Ratchet sitting across from him, looking at a hologram. The former Decepticon blinked twice before he moved to rub his optics.

"You need to recharge more," Ratchet commented as he deactivated the hologram and moved over to him. 

SwitchBlade said nothing as his optics went down to his leg.

"I did the best I could with what I had," Ratchet told him as SwitchBlade moved to touch the bandaged wound. 

"Whatever works, I guess," SwitchBlade lean back, his optics moving to the entrance of the hollow.

Some time had passed as now it was dark out and he could hear the rain. He liked the rain. Ratchet shifted to settle next to him, making SwitchBlade's spark flutter as he didn't expect the mech to do so. It had been some time since they even touched.

"SwitchBlade," Ratchet's tone was serious and the former Decepticon felt the medic's optics on him. "When will you tell me who _he _is?"

SwitchBlade shifted away, remembering the promise he made with Rabid. He hated himself for agreeing.

"When he isn't a problem anymore."

It was the answer that he had given Ratchet many times before. Ratchet's optics narrowed at the mech and he crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to press the matter, but he clearly thought better as he gave a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a moment longer before SwitchBlade glanced in Ratchet's direction. A glowing light caught his attention. He wanted to check it out, yet his leg had him sitting in place.

"What is that?" SwitchBlade spoke up, catching Ratchet's attention. 

The other mech turned to look, a hum of curiosity coming from him. He rose to his peds and padded over. SwitchBlade watched as he bent down to pick up the glowing object.

"It's a crystal," Ratchet commented as he turned back to SwitchBlade. 

This piqued SwitchBlade's interest. Ratchet moved back over, handing him the crystal. It was pastel blue in color and it intrigued him. 

"Crystals have different types, right?" He asked, looking at Ratchet, "what's this one's type?"

Ratchet gave a hum in question as he took back the crystal. SwitchBlade watched as Ratchet activated the hologram once more and used the _internet _to search. It took some time but, Ratchet found it. 

"Celestine," He concluded, "or Celestite. The humans apparently use it in fireworks."

"The explosions of light?" SwitchBlade questioned.

"Yes," Ratchet looked at the crystal before he handed it back to SwitchBlade. "You should keep it."

SwitchBlade blinked but returned it. "I shouldn't hold onto it, I'll just lose it."

Ratchet frown as he knew SwitchBlade was right, but it didn't stop him.

"In that case," Ratchet forced the crystal back into SwitchBlade's servos. "A present, from me to you. When you look at it, you can be reminded that I'm there for you."

SwitchBlade felt the blush spread across his faceplates and he hid his face. Ratchet knew nothing about his crush and his actions no doubt had the medic in questions. 

_Oh, Primus. _He thought. _Ratchet you have no idea what that means to me._

"Thank you," SwitchBlade thanked him after a moment. 

Ratchet gave him a smile before he moved to grab the box he had. SwitchBlade watched as he packed up when the fear of Rabid finding him crept in.

"Stay," SwitchBlade blurted out, making Ratchet turn to him with wide optics.

"I-uh," SwitchBlade fumbled over his words as he nervously looked around. "It's late. You can go back in the morning."

_Please don't leave me. _SwitchBlade waited in silence as Ratchet pondered over what he had said. Though, must to SwitchBlade's luck, Ratchet settled next to him once more. 

"You should really get some recharge then," Ratchet told him.

SwitchBlade knew he was right. Recharge would come to him now that he was safe.

"Fine," SwitchBlade replied as he shifted into a comfortable position.

His gaze moved to the blue crystal that he was holding. He beamed at it and held it to his chest as he let his optics close.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello there, sweetspark."

SwitchBlade cringed as he turned on the mech, his cannons activated. The dirt colored mech moved forward, his red optics shining, looking pleased with himself. Rabid had finally shown himself and SwitchBlade was already in a panic. 

"What do you want?" SwitchBlade's voice shook as he watched as Rabid paced around him.

"Nothing," Rabid grinned, "Thought I would check up on you."

SwitchBlade's optics followed his every movement, his cannons ready.

"Relax," Rabid told him, "I only came to have a chat."

"How can I relax when you're keeping tabs on me 24-7?" SwitchBlade was quick to snap back.

"Come now," Rabid stopped his pacing and moved closer, "who wouldn't want to keep tabs on you?"

The way he spoke had SwitchBlade shaking. He just wanted to be left alone, and he didn't know how to rid himself of this mech. He hated this whole situation.

"You're a hard bot to find these days," Rabid continued, "Dropped off the grid a few times. But in the end, I can always find you."

SwitchBlade could feel the mech grow closer and closer and felt very uncomfortable when he found Rabid hovering over him. The former Decepticon could feel the anger rising in him. For a moment, SwitchBlade felt compelled to stick up for himself. Though his confidence only dwindled when Rabid touched his aft. 

SwitchBlade was not a strong bot by any means, but the moment he felt Rabid's touch, he turned, grasping the mech forearm and threw the other to the ground. The former Decepticon realized what he had done, but the anger within him kept him from regretting his actions. 

Rabid gave a groan as SwitchBlade stepped back a few. "Don't touch me," SwitchBlade growled at him, his optics narrowing as Rabid shifted and rose to his peds.

Rabid didn't look pleased with him, though SwitchBlade was in no mood to be taken advantage of. It surprised though SwitchBlade when Rabid didn't turn on him, instead, he just dusted the dirt off and acted as if nothing happened. SwitchBlade watched as he moved towards him again.

_This is my chance. _SwitchBlade blinked at the thought, watching Rabid grin at him. _Get rid of him._

An urge to kill rose in him and SwitchBlade wasn't about to deny it. Though it happened so quick that SwitchBlade barely had time to register that he attacked the other mech. The moment he was slammed into the ground, SwitchBlade's panic went off. He was losing.

"You're unpredictable," Rabid commented as SwitchBlade struggled beneath him. "I knew I made the right choice in choosing you."

The fear was settling in as SwitchBlade realized that Rabid could do anything to him. In an instant, his cannons activated at the danger and fired. A strangled groan had SwitchBlade staring at Rabid with wide optics as the mech suddenly leaked Energon. Immediately, SwitchBlade shoved him away and rose to his peds.

Despite hating Rabid, seeing what he had done pulled at his spark. His cannons hit the mech square in the chest were SwitchBlade could see that massive, Energon covered hole. The hatred in Rabid's optics as they slowly went offline had SwitchBlade holding his breath.

Just like that, his problems were solved, yet SwitchBlade wasn't so sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking at the crystal, SwitchBlade wondered when the groundbridge would appear to him. It's been at least three weeks since SwitchBlade was freed from Rabid's grasp and now he was given the news that Cybertron had been revived. Ratchet promised to send a bridge, but SwitchBlade has been waiting for what seemed like megacycles. 

Turning the crystal over twice, SwitchBlade turned his helm when he could hear someone approaching. He blinked when he saw that it was none other than Inferior. Behind the heavyset mech were his followers.

"SwitchBlade," Inferior stopped when he noticed him. "A surprise."

SwitchBlade stood and dipped his helm at the neutral. "Likewise. What brings you here?"

"The medic had contacted us," Inferior spoke up, "He gave us the coordinates to this spot. I see why he did."

_Ratchet had been waiting for the neutrals. _SwitchBlade realized. Before he could say anything else, the familiar sight of the groundbridge came into view. Inferior took SwitchBlade's side, his single optic watching. No one came through, but SwitchBlade just knew it was from Ratchet. He then looked down at the smaller mech.

"That's for us," he told Inferior.

Inferior said nothing but gestured for SwitchBlade to go first, which SwitchBlade gladly did. With the crystal in servo, SwitchBlade walked through the bridge.

** _xxxx_ **

"Where are they?"

The concern in Bulkhead's voice had Ratchet feeling worried. The medic stood at the ramp of the Nemesis, his optics looking out at the horizon. He could not see a single sigh of SwitchBlade or the neutrals.

His spark fluttered as his thoughts moved to the younger mech. He had ignored his feelings for the longest time, not knowing what had him almost chasing after the former Decepticon. It was only recently he went to Optimus for advice only to come out finding that he was crushing. Even when he learned of this, he kept the feelings bottled up. There was a war, and he didn't want to pursue love when it would end with tragedy. He looked to WildStyle and Ruffle. The pair resulted from love and tragedy during a war. 

"I see something!"

Immediately, Ratchet turned seeing faint shapes in the distance. Though it confused him when he made out a few bots in their alt forms and some were not. He saw no one resembling SwitchBlade which concerned him. He transformed and sped off, which Bulkhead and Smokescreen following soon after.

It was a matter of cycles before Ratchet reached the others, who transformed to greet him. Ratchet was quick to transform, his optics immediately moving to each bot. No one seemed hurt which had him in questions. 

_Where is he? _His thoughts ran wild when his spark flared in pain when he didn't see SwitchBlade. When he optics settled on Inferior, he was quick to move to him.

"Where's SwitchBlade?" He questioned, making the startled mech look at him. 

"SwitchBlade?" He questioned. "He's coming. Something held him up."

_Held up..? _Ratchet looked in the direction where the other had come from. He couldn't possibly think of a reason that SwitchBlade would be held up.

"By what?" Ratchet turned to Inferior once more.

The clone gave him what could be a chuckle before he wandered off. That didn't help, and it just put Ratchet in a bad mood. 

What seemed like megacycles went by before Ratchet finally saw him in the distance. SwitchBlade wasn't in his alt-form. Just everything made Ratchet worried, and he went to him. However, Ratchet was not prepared to set his optics on what SwitchBlade had.

With optics wide, Ratchet reached out to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Is that..?"

SwitchBlade looked at Ratchet, his optics watching him like a hawk, though they were soft.

"Yes," he confirmed, "A sparkling."

Ratchet's servo gently touched the sparkling. They were light pink in color, though Ratchet had no way of telling whether they were Autobot or Decepticon origin. 

"How in Primus..." Ratchet questioned he looked at SwitchBlade.

_How can there already be a sparkling? _Ratchet thought, watching SwitchBlade's gaze that went back to the sparkling. _Unless..._

"SwitchBlade," the mech looked at Ratchet, "are they..."

SwitchBlade seemed surprised, and he shook his helm.

"She's not mine," he told him before adding in an awkward chuckle, "besides, I don't have a sparkmate."

Ratchet's spark instantly swelled at his words. Everything was telling him to just confess his feelings, though Ratchet swallowed it. But he wondered where this sparkling came from. 

_Primus cannot work that fast._

"Is that...?"

It was Arcee. The femme moved over, her expression shocked. SwitchBlade seemed uncomfortable with Arcee but allowed her to look. It wasn't long before Bulkhead had found his way over. 

"Does she have a name?" Arcee asked, her blue optics moving between Ratchet and SwitchBlade.

Ratchet noticed this and felt startled, though he said nothing. SwitchBlade looked at the sparkling again, before a smile spread across his face.

"Celestine."

The medic noticed SwitchBlade's optics on him, which Ratchet could tell he was remembering the crystal. Once again, Ratchet's spark swelled and acted upon his emotions. He pulled the mech into an embrace, though when he kissed the other mech, he promptly pulled away in embarrassment. 

_Oh, Primus. I've made a mistake._

A snicker came from Arcee, which Ratchet grew even more embarrassed. Though he was thankful that she padded away with Bulkhead. However, SwitchBlade had a startled looked on his face when Ratchet glanced at him. 

"I-uh.." Ratchet started, but SwitchBlade just chuckled.

The chuckled seemed genuinely happy and Ratchet smiled a little. The former Decepticon looked at him once more, his faceplates having a blue tint. Ratchet couldn't help but feel a bit better about the unintentional kiss.

"Ratchet... I like you."

Ratchet blinked, wondering if he heard him correctly.

_SwitchBlade likes me. He likes me..._

Ratchet's emotions were caught in his chest for a brief moment in time. His spark was beating rapidly and he didn't know how to contain this excitement of the confession.

"I like you too," Ratchet spoke up after a moment of silence between them. "I'm very happy. So very happy that I am able to return your feelings."

Ratchet didn't know if that kiss would make for an awkward moment, but he so very glad that SwitchBlade felt the same. His spark just filled with delight as he gently pulled the mech into another embrace. SwitchBlade beamed at him, his optics moving to Celestine. Ratchet smiled when SwitchBlade leaned against, talking about something. Ratchet was too happy to even comprehend what he was saying.

Ratchet had what he wanted. A _family. _


	12. Chapter 12

"Razor's gone..?"

SwitchBlade's gaze fell, his sparking twisting. He couldn't believe it.

_He's just... gone. _SwitchBlade then turned to the scout that had been standing in the back. Razor had always talked so highly of bumblebee and SwitchBlade could clearly see that the white mech had a huge crush. 

_Oh, Primus. Let bumblebee be okay. _SwitchBlade kept his distance from the scout. He had no doubt in his mind that bumblebee needed the time to think. Though with the loss of a friend, SwitchBlade was very much upset. Razor had been a true friend, one of the first bots to accept him as he was. 

SwitchBlade turned from Smokescreen. The young mech had been kind enough to tell him what had happened in the final fight and after. SwitchBlade had been glad that bumblebee was found soon after SwitchBlade had left. The former Decepticon was glad to hear that Razor's death wasn't in vain either. Smokescreen had told him that the white smile had been smiling until the very end. 

Though the news of Optimus's sacrifice had SwitchBlade's spark twisting. He knew the prime well before the war and the loss influenced him just as it did with everyone else. Though the news of Megatron had hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Megatron is offline. _SwitchBlade didn't know how to feel about that. It was hard to picture the warlord just up and gone. A part of him hoped Megatron could've turned his life around. His spark tensed in his chest when he could picture all the times that Megatron had manipulated him. He shouldn't be missing Megatron, yet, he did.

"SwitchBlade!"

Blinking, the mech looked over to where he could see Ratchet coming into the control room. In his arms was a crying Celestine. His spark flared at the sight of his sparkling crying and he went over.

"I've been trying to calm her for cycles..." Ratchet seemed unsure of what to do.

"That's because you are holding her wrong," SwitchBlade told him as he took the sparkling from him. "Watch."

He shifted Celestine in his arms so that she was pressed against his chest and to where she could look up and see who was holding her. Almost immediately her cries died down. He could feel Ratchet's watchful optics on him and SwitchBlade couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

Since confessing, SwitchBlade's spark had been all over the place whenever Ratchet was around. He couldn't function normally either.

_Unless it's about Celestine. _Since finding the sparkling, SwitchBlade had deemed himself her sire. He grew more protective of her every day, just as any sire would.

He then looked to Ratchet, finding that the medic had been leaning over his shoulder, watching. Celestine's light blue optics were staring at him. SwitchBlade chuckled at them.

"You're, like, great at this," Ratchet commented. "Have you done this before?"

SwitchBlade rose a brow at the comment.

"No, never," he said, his optics moving back to Celestine who's gaze moved onto something else. "I was deemed too dangerous for sparkling work."

Ratchet blinked. "What?"

_Does Ratchet really not know? _SwitchBlade would've though Ratchet would've done research on him, he guessed the medic never did so.

"It's nothing.." SwitchBlade told him.

Ratchet shook his helm but didn't seem to want to question him.

_I'm glad. _SwitchBlade thought. He wasn't proud of what he was in the past. 

Though his attention was taken away from his thoughts and Ratchet as a large mech came into the room. SwitchBlade recognized him as Ultra Magnus as the bot locked optics with SwitchBlade. Magus looked down at the sparkling SwitchBlade's arms, his optics nearly bulging at the sight and he was quick to come over.

_Magnus hasn't seen the Celestine yet. _SwitchBlade realized as he watched Magnus like a hawk as the larger bot gazed down at Celestine. While Magnus didn't ask any questions, SwitchBlade could see that the mech was curious.

"Autobots," Magnus spoke up after a moment. "We are to rebuild once again. I've sent out a message to any Cybertronian listening, and those who were listening are coming back."

SwitchBlade couldn't help but feel ecstatic. His home would finally be restored. He looked down at Celestine before smiling. 

_She will grow up in a safe world. _He was so thrilled.

"SwitchBlade."

Blinking, the former Decepticon looked up at Magnus. "Yes, sir?"

The commander's optics were fixed on him and SwitchBlade did not understand what he was thinking.

"Come with me. Leave Celestine here."

Not knowing what this was about, he looked to Ratchet, who in returned shrugged. The smaller mech carefully handed Celestine to Ratchet before he went after Magnus. Once he caught up to the larger bot, SwitchBlade felt nervous. The silence the fell over him and Magnus was uncomfortable. Though as SwitchBlade passed one of the Nemesis's many windows, he stopped when he saw at least two ships coming into Cybertron's atmosphere.

"SwitchBlade," Magnus spoke up, making the mech look at him. "Cybertron is to be restored. Not only does our planet need to thrive, but there must also be leaders to help it do so."

SwitchBlade understood nothing that Magnus had said. 

"I agree, sir," SwitchBlade agreed after a moment, his red optics meeting Magnus's.

Magnus gave a hum, his helm turning to the ships. "I cannot lead this planet by myself."

_Wait. _SwitchBlade blinked, his spark stopping for a moment.

"I.. don't understand." The words hit him right in the spark though it made SwitchBlade look down at the floor, feeling speechless. 

"But why me?"

"I sense a leader in you," Magnus spoke up. "Whether or not you know it."

He didn't know what to think. _Magnus is giving me leadership. Over Cybertron._

"Surely someone else is better," SwitchBlade couldn't believe it. Something as big as leading a planet wasn't that simple to gain. "Arcee! She's more suited than I am. Smokescreen and bumblebee as well!"

Magnus's stare became soft for a moment.

"Yet, they do not have the experience of someone like you." Magnus turned to him. "Arcee is too rash, Smokescreen and bumblebee are young and have much to learn still."

SwitchBlade's doorwings tensed and his processor was racing with thoughts.

"The Spackextracor." SwitchBlade snapped his helm at Magnus. "Small, nimble and deadly. Known for tricking opponents and taking them out by removing their spark, hence the name. Killed as many as 27 bots in the arena before the war."

SwitchBlade narrowed his optics, his servos clenching.

"Yet the Sparkextractor could stand up to Megatron as his equal." Magnus paused, his optics settling on SwitchBlade. "I know who you are, SwitchBlade. Despite what you did before the war, you are strong no matter what happened to you."

SwitchBlade looked to the window again, seeing that the ships had landed and a few bots had come out. He wanted to help his home thrive. He knew what most bots didn't. He spark couldn't settle at this offer and he knew that making sure Cybertron was restored he would have to agree.

"What will it be, SwitchBlade?"

SwitchBlade narrowed his optics once more before he looked to Magnus.

"Okay," he started, "I will help wherever I can."

Magnus flashed a brief smile before rested a servo on SwitchBlade's shoulder.

"You have much to learn as well," he said, "but, I am willing to mentor you."

His spark fluttered, though SwitchBlade had to agree. He hardly knew how to command the Decepticons.

"I'm in your servos then, sir," SwitchBlade stated.

Magnus nodded. "Let's go and greet the bots that have joined us."

Watching Magnus turn, SwitchBlade felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a weight that he didn't know what there. He remembered Inferior's words for a brief moment, he didn't question them.

_A leader of Cybertron. _He thought as he moved after Magnus. 

_A rather strange turn of events._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has writing from two years before this fanfic was written :0

"Decepticon!"

SwitchBlade blinked when he heard such a word before he dropped his arms. He then turned slowly, only to be blinded by a quick blast to his side. He gave a yelp as it sent him to the ground. He barely had time to register who had attacked him, before he was given a rather hard kick to his chest, which sent him rolling a few feet back. However, this time, SwitchBlade stumbled to his feet, to get a look at his attackers. Four mechs, clearly Autobot, standing in fighting stances, optics narrowed and cannons ready.

_"SwitchBlade sir, everything all right down there?" _Bumblebee's voice came over the com.

SwitchBlade stood straight before, he raised a digit to his audio receptors but thought better as the Autobots raised their cannons at him. The dark-colored mech stared at them, for a moment, before he dropped his arm once again.

"Don't shoot anymore!" He called to them, "I am on your side!"

"Lie to us all you want Decepticon! All you Decepticons lie!" The red mech called back.

SwitchBlade honestly didn't even know why he tried, all he knew it that they wouldn't believe him. He did not understand what to say to get them to believe him, however, his optics soon latched themselves on something. A little light pink femme squeezed through the mech's legs before he raced over to SwitchBlade.

"Sire!" She called, the mechs watching in utter shock and confusion.

SwitchBlade could only bend down on one knee to catch his daughter as she ran into his outstretched arms. She giggled as SwitchBlade stood, resting her against his torso.

"Excuse me... Pardon me..."

SwitchBlade looked over to see Ratchet push the mech's out of his way and made his way over to him. His spark swelled and SwitchBlade could only chuckle at what good timing he and Celestine had, so he moved to meet Ratchet.

"Celestine," Ratchet spoke up, the light pink femme's optics resting on Ratchet's, "Don't go running off to strangers, it could be dangerous."

SwitchBlade's and Ratchet's optics met before Ratchet gave him a sly smile, "Well hello Sweetspark, nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you too, Ratchet," SwitchBlade replied, before he gestured to the four bots, "I am busy though."

Ratchet blinked and turned to the mechs, who were still uncertain and their cannons were still activated. The red and white mech turned to them.

"Stand down," he spoke up, "there is no more fighting, the war is over."

"But, the Decepticon-"

"Autobot," Ratchet corrected, "He's been our side since I met him. Now you four can head over to the command center. From there, you'll meet Ultra Magnus who'll set you up with everything you need."

The four Autobots exchanged glances between each other before they deactivated their cannons. The red one headed in the direction towards where Ratchet had pointed and the others followed him. SwitchBlade watched them go but wasn't surprised when they gave him cold hard glares.

"OH!" Ratchet raised his voice at them, "if I catch you giving my _mate_ those kinds of glares or any harm is done to him, you'll leaking Energon for a milli-cycle!"

With that, the mechs scampered off in fear. SwitchBlade could only smile at Ratchet as the mech turned to him.

_"Uh... Sir?"_

SwitchBlade mentally cursed to himself as he had forgotten Bumblebee and he quickly placed a digit to his audio receptors, "I'm fine Bumblebee, just a little scuffle with some new refugee's."

_"Refugees? Already? Primus, they work fast. Well, I'm glad that you're all right."_

"I appreciate your worry Bumblebee," SwitchBlade smiled, "how's it going up there?"

_"Really well actually, we'll have the satellite fixed in no time."_

"Good to hear, keep up the good work," SwitchBlade then ended his com, moving to com Ultra Magnus, "Ultra Magnus sir, you have four refugees coming your way."

_"I see them. I hope you had no trouble with them." _Magnus replied, some concern rising in his voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about sir," SwitchBlade turned towards the Command Center, "I am all right."

_"Good to hear, keep up the good work soldier."_

"Will do, sir."

SwitchBlade turned to look up at the satellite. It had been a rough few months and the fights that SwitchBlade had found himself in were only the beginning. The satellite had been damaged, causing the entire broadcasting system to go down. Magnus had suspected foul play, but SwitchBlade wasn't so sure. The war was over and SwitchBlade had no reason to believe that anyone would wage war once more.

"Your chest is cracked," Ratchet spoke up.

SwitchBlade blinked as he felt Ratchet's servo rub against his chest. He looked down and could that his chest was indeed cracked. This was least of the injuries he was given from other refugees.

"It's not that bad," SwitchBlade told him, "I can't even feel it."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "You said that the last time and your wounds became infected."

SwitchBlade said nothing as his optics went back to the satellite once more.

"You know you can rest every once in a while," Ratchet told him. "You worry me sometimes, Sweetspark."

SwitchBlade could feel Ratchet's worry in his spark and the former Decepticon felt guilty for worrying his mate. His red optics went back to Ratchet as he could remember the bond that they had made. 

"Sire needs help?" SwitchBlade looked to Celestine as she spoke.

She had grown so much in the few months that she had been with him. SwitchBlade and Celestine formed a bond. Ratchet was still waiting for his bond to form with her.

"Yes, I do," SwitchBlade told her, his gaze moving to Ratchet, who was smiling now.

Celestine's brilliant blue optics shone brightly as she smiled. SwitchBlade then rubbed her helm before he looked to Ratchet.

"I will see to my wound," He told him, "but my job needs me. I will see you two later."

He then shifted her to Ratchet, before he leaned in to give Ratchet a quick kiss. The feeling of love filled his spark had SwitchBlade feeling hesitant to leave them. He knew how Magnus was and his day was far from being over.

** _ xxxx _ **

Moving into the makeshift office, SwitchBlade was greeted with distrustful glares. He could see the four mechs that had attacked him a couple of megacycles before. 

"Any news on the satellite?" Magnus questioned as SwitchBlade moved to his desk.

"bumblebee and his team have it rebuilt now," SwitchBlade reported, "they were attempting to connect it back into the network. That was when I left to come back here to inform you what has happened."

Magnus nodded, though his optics moved to his chassis. SwitchBlade frowned when he figured out what Magnus was looking at.

"You're injured," He commented.

"I'll be fine, Ratchet will look at it when I'm done," SwitchBlade told him.

Magnus narrowed his optics, before standing.

"The future is in your servos and right now, it's just you and me leading this planet," Magnus laid a servo on SwitchBlade's shoulder. "Go home to Ratchet and Celestine. I have everything covered for now."

SwitchBlade's optics feel as he frowned. "I'm fine, sir, I can still perform my duties."

"I know how reckless you have become in the last month, go home."

"Wait a klik."

SwitchBlade blinked and turned to the red mech who's angry stare bore into him and Magnus.

"You're trusting a Decepticon to lead this planet?"

The words hurt and as much as SwitchBlade wanted to react, he stayed where he was. The former Decepticon could feel Magnus tense up next to him.

"This planet died because of Decepticon took over! You want to hand it over to _him_? I know who you are, Sparkexcator!"

SwitchBlade flinched at the name.

"Enough!" Magnus rose his voice, making the red mech look at him. "I've chosen him for a reason and whether you like it or not, he is a leader of this planet. FlashBack!"

In a matter of kliks, a black-and-white mech entered the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Escort SwitchBlade home," Magnus told him. "Be quick about it."

"Of course, sir."

SwitchBlade didn't feel like he needed an escort, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He silently followed the mech out of the room.

"Don't mind them, sir," FlashBack spoke up, SwitchBlade looking at him, "They will come around eventually. Most of the bots here have done so already."

_He's right._

"You can drop the _sir_ stuff with me," SwitchBlade told him.

"I can't do that sir, Ultra Magnus's orders."

SwitchBlade rolled his optics. _Of course, it is._

"Just get me home."

"Yes, sir."


	14. Chapter 14

As SwitchBlade moved towards the small building complex, he looked back at FlashBack as the mech transformed from his alt mode, groaning as he did.

"Are you okay?" SwitchBlade asked turned to the other mech. 

"Fine, sir," FlashBack replied, "hurt my back in the war, it's never been the same."

SwitchBlade watched him as did a few stretches. 

"Ratchet could look at your back if you want," SwitchBlade told him, which FlashBack shook his helm.

"No need, sir!" FlashBack's optics grew wide. "I'm perfectly fine, it's nothing to worry about!"

SwitchBlade rose a brow at the behavior but didn't think much of it.

"You should go back now," He told FlashBack, "Magnus will be on your case if you're late."

FlashBack optics grew wide once more. "Have a good night, sir."

SwitchBlade watched as the mech transformed and blast off towards the Command Center. He stared after the black-and-white mech, though he turned once he was out of sight. As he entered the building, SwitchBlade realized that if the human children were here, they would've called the building an apartment complex.

_Human words have a strange, but right ring for certain objects. _He thought as he made his way to the fourth floor. He could hear Celestine from the walkway and SwitchBlade couldn't help but smile to himself. The sparkling was excited about something.

He took a moment, but he stood outside of the door, just listening. Celestine was squealing and Ratchet was laughing. Hearing his mate laugh made SwitchBlade's spark soar. He then opened the door and padded into the apartment. 

"Sire!"

Almost immediately, Celestine had raced over to him. SwitchBlade's smile grew wider as he bent down to pick her up. The pink femme giggled as she nuzzled her sire. 

"Back so soon?" Ratchet moved towards them.

"Magnus saw the crack in my chest, sent me home," SwitchBlade explained before he looked to Celestine once more. "However, I heard your giggles down the hall Little Spark. What's got you so fired up?"

A feeling of overwhelming pride rose in his spark and it had SwitchBlade looking to Ratchet, seeing a bright smile on his faceplates.

"Celestine and I bonded," Ratchet told him.

Immense pride formed in his own spark and he moved to Ratchet, giving him kisses.

"I'm glad!"

It had worried SwitchBlade that Celestine and Ratchet wouldn't bond as he did with the sparkling. But this news was great. They could be proper parents, or at least try to be.

Celestine smiled brightly at her sire's. SwitchBlade then turned his attention to his sparkling, before he took a few steps towards Celestine's berthroom.

"It's getting late Little Spark," He told her, his red optics catching Ratchet's as he slipped into the room.

The femme pouted like she did every night, but eventually would yawn and understand that she needed to recharge. SwitchBlade laid her on her berth, giving her a few more kisses before he would leave the room.

Once he left, he was immediately swept off his peds as Ratchet picked him up. For an old bot, Ratchet was rather strong. SwitchBlade chuckled as he gave the medic kisses. Before he knew it, they were both tangled up in sheets, loving one another. The amount of love SwitchBlade felt in his spark had him as high as ever. It was going well until he felt a painful pressure against his chest and groaned in discomfort.

"SwitchBlade?" Ratchet's concerned voice brought SwitchBlade out of the haze he was in.

"Ouch..." He groaned, his servos moving to his chest, feeling the crack that seemed to have grown longer.

"Oh no, uh, wait here."

SwitchBlade remained where he was. He didn't want to move now, though his optics watched as Ratchet moved about the room. Though the medic soon came back with a what looked like a box. His red optics blinked as he recognized the box.

_I didn't know you kept it. _The thought was sent through the bond as SwitchBlade's gaze moved to Ratchet, watching the medic go through the box.

_I did. _Ratchet sent a thought back, pulling out a strange tool that SwitchBlade didn't know the name of.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

Ratchet moved to him, shrugging. "It's the only one that seemed to survive the battles."

SwitchBlade watched as Ratchet inspected the wound once more before he used the instrument against SwitchBlade's chest. He felt no pain, which was something SwitchBlade relaxed at. He hated pain, yet he couldn't stay away from it. He was quick to remember Inferior's warning of his future and it had him worried.

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked as he looked over his mate.

SwitchBlade shook his helm. "What happened to Inferior?"

"Didn't get the news?" Ratchet chuckled. "The mech found himself a sparkmate during the war. He has four little ones running around somewhere on this planet."

This was news to him and it surprised him. He never saw the Shockwave clone acting as a sire, but he guessed it made sense.

"Why do you ask?"

SwitchBlade shook his helm. "No reason. Just wanted to know."

Ratchet rose a brow but didn't press the matter. Before he knew it, Ratchet had finished mending the crack in his chest. SwitchBlade always knew Ratchet had good servos. The crack was completely gone, and it looked as if nothing was even there in the first place. Ratchet gave a huff as he threw the tool somewhere before he hovered over SwitchBlade again.

"Now," He said between kisses. "Can we continue?"

SwitchBlade shuttered at his words but smiled in response.

"Of course."

_ **xxxx** _

The moment SwitchBlade stepped into the office, he felt the mood change. Tension filled the atmosphere, and it had SwitchBlade shaking. He gripped the datapad that he had against his chest. 

_Like that will help._

"Has something happened?" The former Decepticon asked as he moved to Magnus's desk.

Beside him, he saw FlashBack and the red mech who's name was TreadFlex. SwitchBlade didn't understand why he was there, but he didn't want to question Magnus. Not now at least.

"An attack happened in Kaon last night," the leader spoke up, making SwitchBlade narrow his optics.

"Do we know who did it?" He asked as he moved closer to give the tablet to Magnus

"Unfortunately, no, not yet," Magnus took the datapad, his optics briefly lighting in a thank you.

SwitchBlade's red optics moved to the window behind Magnus. He could see the smoke in the distance towards Kaon. He rumbled when he realized he would have moved now.

"Where are you sending me?" SwitchBlade questioned as he looked between the two bots. "And which one is coming with me?"

He remembered Magnus' suspicions of sabotage on the satellite and he couldn't help but believe that it was true.

"I'm not relocating you," Magnus told him, which just made SwitchBlade a bit confused. "Your home is far enough away and that is the safest place you can be. As for these two, pick whoever."

The stare that Magnus was giving him had SwitchBlade on edge, but he quickly ignored it as he looked to FlashBack. That was the obvious choice, though the former Decepticon found him to be a bit skittish. He trusted FlashBack, but he knew this mech had friends in Kaon. FlashBack would probably want to be with them.

_Wait. _SwitchBlade immediately turned to TreadFlex.

"I'll take TreadFlex."

The look on the Autobot's face seemed a bit surprised.

"Good," Magnus looked to TreadFlex, "Though I hope I can trust you two to get along."

"No need to worry," SwitchBlade spoke up. "This is will a great opportunity for him."

Magnus seemed skeptical at first, but as he looked between them, he nodded.

"Alright," Magnus agreed, gesturing for TreadFlex to follow SwitchBlade. "Be safe on out there."

SwitchBlade gave a nod as he turned and moved to exit the room, TreadFlex following after. As they entered the lift and moved down the building, TreadFlex looked to SwitchBlade.

"You chose me for a reason," He spoke up.

SwitchBlade gave a hum in response, looking to changing numbers. TreadFlex's optics narrowed at the lack of response.

"You suspect FlashBack."

SwitchBlade looked at him. "While I don't suspect him of the attacks, I believe someone he knows is behind them."

TreadFlex's expression shifted in thought. "So now you plan on tracking his movements."

"If you have faith and let me lead this mission," SwitchBlade replied, which TreadFlex rose a brow at. "We didn't start out on the right ped, but I hope that this little mission well help."

TreadFlex's blue optics studied him for a long moment before he seemed to find that he was telling the truth. 

"I will let you do it. You have a good reason to follow up on this idea. Besides, you don't seem that bad, for a Decepticon."

The words hit SwitchBlade in the spark, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm no Decepticon," He reminded him, "I am a leader of Cybertron. I never wanted to become a Decepticon."

"Went along with the crowd, huh?" TreadFlex questioned.

SwitchBlade's optics shifted away as the lift came to a stop. He padded out once the doors opened.

"I went along with Megatron." He said, his spark twisting with feelings of loss and guilt. "He was my friend."

"Some friend he turned out to be," the red mech followed closely behind.

"I will not deny that." He shook his helm to clear up the leftover emotions.

"We have work to do, let's get to it."


	15. Chapter 15

SwitchBlade gave a grunt as he found himself light-helmed and he held his helm in his servos. It had nearly been two quintuns and SwitchBlade felt odd. He was tired and found himself more irritable. He blamed it on his constant monitoring of FlashBack, though his actions not only caught the attention of TreadFlex but Ratchet as well. Everyone was on his case about it and SwitchBlade was sick of it.

"Feeling all right, sir?" TreadFlex questioned, the red mech coming over to him.

SwitchBlade rose a servo to keep him from coming and closer. 

"Don't call me that," SwitchBlade frowned at him.

Since working with TreadFlex, the Autobot developed a sense of loyalty and had called SwitchBlade _sir_. SwitchBlade wasn't Ultra Magnus and didn't like those kinds of titles.

"Sorry," the red mech stood straight.

SwitchBlade grumbled as he leaned back in his spot on the ledge, his optics going to the ever-growing slums. He scanned for FlashBack but sighed when he didn't pick the mech up.

"We've been at this for quintuns," TreadFlex spoke up. "We've got nothing on this place"

SwitchBlade felt that they were on the right track. Something was happening in Kaon and FlashBack could lead them to it.

_There's got to be something. _He thought as he looked the sky in thought. He didn't understand why someone would attack their own home. _Something is happening here. _

"Sir?"

TreadFlex's voice brought him out of his thoughts and SwitchBlade frowned at his choice of wording. The glare had the red mech blinking with uncertainty in his optics. SwitchBlade watched him for a moment before he stood. His gaze moved to Kaon again. Nothing has happened since they investigated and no matter how much he thought there was something larger in play, SwitchBlade had zero evidence that it would happen again.

"We're done here," He announced, turning away.

He could almost see the mech look between him and Kaon, before following, which no doubt happened as TreadFlex was at SwitchBlade's side a moment afterward.

"Are you giving up?" TreadFlex asked.

"Yes and no," SwitchBlade replied. "I'll keep tabs on FlashBack for a while yet, but we will not investigate further."

TreadFlex gave a hum. "With all due respect sir, maybe you should have Ratchet look at you."

SwitchBlade narrowed his optics and turned to him. "What?"

"You're acting more aggressive than usual," the mech told him, his blue optics searching his. "I've been keeping notes and you are not acting like your usual self." 

"There is nothing wrong with me," SwitchBlade's voice was firm as he took a step towards TreadFlex. He wanted to hit something, and he had to force his arm to his side when he realized that he would _hit_ him.

"Stop talking." The leader snapped.

TreadFlex flinched, his optics moving to his peds. "Yes, sir..."

SwitchBlade's optics flared in anger as he turned, transformed and drove off, leaving the bewildered mech behind. He _was _aggressive. Maybe he should have Ratchet look at him. He didn't like the thought of scaring off his new friend.

_Ratchet. _SwitchBlade called through the bond.

_What is it, Sweetspark? _Ratchet responded. 

_I require a checkup. _

It took a moment, but Ratchet replied. _All right. I'll be waiting._

With that, SwitchBlade sped off towards home.

_ **xxxx** _

"Okay," Ratchet said as he entered the berthroom, his optics wide with concern. "What seems to be the problem?"

SwitchBlade's gaze shifted and the more he thought about the more he felt he was wasting Ratchet's time.

"It about my actions the past two quintuns," he said. "TreadFlex was quite concerned about it."

Ratchet's worried posture shifted into a calm one.

"It's most likely your job," He told him, a smile forming, "Otherwise, you are quite a sass most days."

"_Ratchet._"

"Uh, sorry," Ratchet moved to him. "I don't think you should be worr-"

"I was going to _hit_ TreadFlex." SwitchBlade's spark twisted, making Ratchet's optics grow wide once more. "Ratchet, something is wrong."

"All right." Ratchet activated the scanner. "Just going to scan you, just in can you have a virus."

"You think a virus is doing this?" SwitchBlade asked optics narrowing as Ratchet scanned him.

"It could," Ratchet replied. "I've seen some nasty viruses that may still be active. Where did you go again?"

"Kaon." SwitchBlade looked to his pedes.

Ratchet nodded, "I will guarantee that there's some sort of vir-"

SwitchBlade blinked when Ratchet stopped his sentence. Ratchet was staring at the scanner, his optics wide.

"Ratchet?" SwitchBlade asked. Ratchet's expression wasn't helping anything.

"Oh, Primus..."

SwitchBlade leaned towards Ratchet, his spark pulsing in worry.

"You have-" Ratchet spoke up, taking a moment to glance at SwitchBlade. 

SwitchBlade watched as Ratchet deactivated his scanner. SwitchBlade's spark pounded in his chest as Ratchet moved closer, placing his servo on SwitchBlade's stomach.

"SwitchBlade," the mech looked to Ratchet with wide optics. 

"You're sparked."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm-"

_Sparked. _His thought process went blank as he didn't know how to react. How does someone react when they are given this news? Happy? Hopeful? 

Not SwitchBlade. He wasn't happy about this. He couldn't have a sparkling now. Not when danger was still very much alive and running about. 

"There's no need to worry," Ratchet spoke up, making SwitchBlade look at him.

_That doesn't help me. _SwitchBlade thought his optics moving his stomach. _But... There's life in there. _

_There is. _Ratchet responded, SwitchBlade frowning. He nearly forgot that they shared thoughts. SwitchBlade had voiced his opinions with Ratchet about having sparklings, always telling him that time wasn't right, but now, the time was even worse than before. 

"Ratchet," SwitchBlade's voice was soft, "what if-"

"Nothing will happen," the ambulance told him. "I will be with you every step of the way. Not to mention, I am your personal doctor."

That was true. SwitchBlade had always felt that Ratchet should be worried about his own patients rather than him. Though now it made him feel better with Ratchet happy at this news.

"_Happy_?" Ratchet gave a snort, his blue optics playfully narrowing at him. "Try ecstatic."

SwitchBlade's spark fluttered in his chest. 

"I may be an old bot, but I always wanted sparklings of my own one day," Ratchet continued as he smiled and moved to give him kisses. "I just had to wait for the right mate to show himself."

"Well, sorry that I took so long," SwitchBlade huffed at the kisses. 

Ratchet gave a chuckle at him, his optics watching the smaller mech. Although reluctant, SwitchBlade was rather excited about this new journey he found himself on.

_Oh right._

"I should probably tell Magnus and the others," SwitchBlade gave a nervous chuckle as he remembered TreadFlex. The poor mech would beat himself up over something that wasn't even his fault.

"Probably," Ratchet agreed. "But what I gather from your thoughts on your current mission, I say you don't tell anyone unless you are certain they are not a threat to you."

SwitchBlade gave a low rumble in response. "TreadFlex needs to know."

Ratchet wasn't fond of the red mech, even if TreadFlex was now very loyal to his mate. SwitchBlade was always happy that Ratchet willing to get jealous for his sake.

"Magnus needs to know for sure," Ratchet said. "And I don't care what he says, you're going to be home early every night or whenever I see fit."

"Primus Ratchet," SwitchBlade chuckled, "I'm not that bad."

Ratchet rose a brow before he stood, giving a loud huff in the process. "Whatever you say. I need to get back to the clinic, Sweetspark. Do not hesitate to contact me if needed."

_I know. _SwitchBlade smiled through the bond. Ratchet gave a nod and padded out of the berthroom. The smaller mech gave a small sigh as he fell back against the berth, his optics watching the ceiling above him.

A carrier. _Him? _SwitchBlade would've never had thought that this would happen. He wasn't even sure about this. He stayed in his position for a long moment before he sat up. He was going to tell TreadFlex and Magnus the news.

** _ xxxx _ **

Upon entering the office, SwitchBlade was surprised to see that it was just Magnus and TreadFlex there. The first thing SwitchBlade noticed was that TreadFlex was leaning against Magnus's desk, which was surprising, to say the least. Magnus didn't allow that. The two mechs seemed to in deep conversation with one another though and it was TreadFlex who noticed SwitchBlade first. The leader watched as TreadFlex immediately grow flustered and backed away from Magnus.

"Welcome back, sir."

SwitchBlade watched as TreadFlex straightened, his blue optics wide and a smile appear on his faceplates. The smile was forced and SwitchBlade could only give the mech a smile.

"What seems to be the problem?" Magnus asked, leaning back. "You asked for both of us."

"I did," SwitchBlade replied, his red optics shifting between Magnus and TreadFlex. "I don't trust anyone other than you two and Ratchet right now."

TreadFlex blinked. "What about Celestine?"

"She's too young to understand," SwitchBlade told him.

Magnus gave a hum. "Mind telling us what you need us for?"

SwitchBlade was silent, wondering how the two would react. Though he shook his helm and looked to them.

"I'm carrying."

Silence. SwitchBlade suddenly felt as if he shouldn't have said anything. Though the look in TreadFlex's optics gave the former Decepticon some hope.

"Carrying?" Magnus questioned. "As in..?"

"Yes," SwitchBlade looked to the blue mech. "I'm having a sparkling."

TreadFlex immediately went over to him, his optics wide. "Sir, that's great news!"

SwitchBlade was glad that his friend was excited about the news, though he wasn't so sure about Magnus. The mech seemed a bit frustrated now.

"Mags?" TreadFlex questioned.

The nickname caught SwitchBlade off guard. Magnus didn't say anything as he looked to TreadFlex, but his optics clearly told TreadFlex _later_. 

"While I am happy to hear this," Magnus spoke up, "And grateful that you've come to us with this news, I don't know if I can keep you, your sparkling or your family safe."

"There is no need to keep me safe, that is why I'm telling you two and only you two," SwitchBlade told him.

"Holy-Primus!"

SwitchBlade flinched at the excited squeal and he turned. FlashBack had come into the office and his expression was shocked.

"SwitchBlade is carrying?!" The black-and-white mech moved to join the small group, his wings fluttering in excitement.

_Oh scarp. _SwitchBlade rubbed his optics, already regretting everything.

"Yes... I am." He couldn't deny the truth from the mech, FlashBack already knew too much.

"That's wonderful news, sir! I'm sure Ratchet is thrilled!" FlashBack smiled brightly at his leader.

SwitchBlade watched the mech before he looked to Magnus for help. The taller leader stepped forward and gently laid his servo on FlashBack's shoulder.

"You cannot tell anyone," Magnus's voice was firm, which made the smaller mech nod. 

"I will not tell anyone," FlashBack said, smiling, "That is SwitchBlade's news to share, not mine."

SwitchBlade knew FlashBack was a bit open with everything, which is why he never thought of sharing the news to him. But now it was out and he could only fear the worse.

_Are you doing okay? _Ratchet's thoughts were sent to him and SwitchBlade cursed to himself.

_Fine. FlashBack knows now. _SwitchBlade grumbled through the bond.

_I see. Do you trust him? _

SwitchBlade looked to FlashBack who seemed a bit embarrassed as Magnus was talking to him. SwitchBlade wasn't too sure, but FlashBack didn't strike him as a mech to hurt anyone.

_Enough to think I'm okay. _SwitchBlade replied.

_Copy that. Please be careful Sweetspark. _SwitchBlade smiled at himself, feeling the love through the bond. Ratchet never ceased to amaze him. 

"Magnus," SwitchBlade spoke up, making the mech turn to him. "I'm heading back home."

"Understood," Magnus replied. "Make sure you rest. I will not fault you if your work is late."

SwitchBlade smiled and then turned to leave. Everything seemed to be working out fine and Switchblade had no problems with that.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next two duins, SwitchBlade was irritable to where he couldn't get any work done. It didn't help that his absence from the office had spread rumors, which ultimately reached him in a matter of days. He didn't enjoy keeping secrets, but he wanted no one to know just yet.

He was due any day now and Ratchet had been at his side whenever SwitchBlade felt discomfort or simply wanted some attention. When SwitchBlade wanted attention, he would get it or deal with the consequences. Ratchet had learned that SwitchBlade was more than capable of putting a couple of dents in something that caused his aggression. 

SwitchBlade hated being grumpy all the time, hated the constant hovering, even if it came in handy. The former Decepticon had found many loopholes around the medic's attempts at keeping him entertained. But, it SwitchBlade had also found many things that could get Ratchet in trouble and would still get away with it.

"How are you feeling today, Sweetspark?" Ratchet questioned as he moved into the berthroom. 

SwitchBlade rumbled as his optics shifted from the datapad he had. He was trying to work on something that Magnus had sent to him. There was another attack in Kaon and both Magnus and TreadFlex had investigated. 

"Just swell," SwitchBlade narrowed his optics at the datapad. 

A feeling of mixed emotion filled his spark just as it normally did. Ratchet gave a sly smile as he padded to him.

"Reading about the attacks I see," He said, sitting next to him.

SwitchBlade looked to him and then back at the datapad. "Magnus sent it to me. Thought I would want to look."

"You know you can take a break," Ratchet told him, gently moving the datapad away, making SwitchBlade sigh. 

"I know, but this is important." SwitchBlade felt that something was off now. Ratchet had been all up in his business and frankly, it annoyed SwitchBlade. "This is my job. Keeping Cybertron safe it number one."

"Yet we have a sparkling on the way."

SwitchBlade snorted. "Who's fault was that?"

Ratchet chuckled at him, which made SwitchBlade cross his arms. Ratchet then leaned in to kiss the smaller mech, making SwitchBlade smile and kiss back. 

"I'm going to check up on Celestine," Ratchet told him, "she's been napping a lot since she caught that virus."

SwitchBlade huffed as he watched Ratchet stand and head to the door. "Please do."

He remembered when he told Celestine that she would have a sibling. The little femme did not understand what that meant, but she was excited nevertheless. Though soon after, Celestine had fallen ill to a virus that SwitchBlade had come home with. She was fine now, but SwitchBlade always felt guilty about getting his sparkling sick.

Humming to himself, SwitchBlade moved to sit up, only to have a ripple of pain coursed through him. He grunted and immediately didn't feel too good. He decided that his body just would not allow that today. It wasn't unusual for him to feel pain, so he didn't really question it. Though Ratchet moved into the berthroom soon after which made SwitchBlade realize that his mate felt the pain because of the bond. 

"Oh Primus," Ratchet breathed as he moved to SwitchBlade's side.

"What?" SwitchBlade questioned as he watched the medic grow worried.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Ratchet said, SwitchBlade tensing as he spoke, "which one do you want to hear?"

SwitchBlade gave a nervous huff. "The good news..?"

"Good news is that the sparkling is coming," Ratchet said, leading SwitchBlade in a more efficient position. 

SwitchBlade's sparked leaped in his chest. His sparkling was _coming_?

"Then... the bad news..?" SwitchBlade asked.

Ratchet looked at him, his expression was worrying to SwitchBlade. "The sparkling is coming."

SwitchBlade's spark nearly stopped as he didn't know what Ratchet meant by that. The mech felt the dread flooded over him, so much so that SwitchBlade barely had time to register that he was blacking out.

_ **xxxx** _

It had been a long, painful process and SwitchBlade knew immediately that he did not want another sparkling. The pain had been almost too much to bear, but the moment he heard the cries of his sparking, everything didn't matter. He wanted to his sparkling, to hold, to touch.

"Oh, SwitchBlade-" Ratchet said as he pulled away, wrapping the newspark in what seemed to be a towel. "It's mech.."

"Lemme see..." SwitchBlade flinched as he tried to sit up to see the sparkling. 

Ratchet moved to SwitchBlade, settling beside him. Ratchet lowered the bundle to SwitchBlade, allowing him to cradle the newspark in his arms. SwitchBlade's spark nearly melted at that the sight. The mechling was a near perfect blend of both of his creators. He was a mixture of SwitchBlade's dark violet color and Ratchet's white and red. The former Decepticon was ecstatic and he couldn't help but nuzzle the mechling.

"What are we going to name him?" Ratchet asked, his optics watching his mate.

SwitchBlade gazed lovingly between Ratchet and his son before he thought for a long moment. He had already chosen a name, but he took a moment to remember.

"Blockaide.." SwitchBlade told Ratchet as he looked to the mech.

"A strong name for a strong sparkling," Ratchet agreed. "I love it SwitchBlade."

SwitchBlade was glad that Ratchet was happy with the name. Ratchet then leaned over to give SwitchBlade a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to get Celestine, she will want to see him," he spoke softly, moving off the berth and out of the room.

It worried SwitchBlade that his daughter wouldn't like her new brother. He knew her better than that and knew she was would be all over him. SwitchBlade smiled to himself as looked ot the entrance to see a little figure race over.

"Sire!" She called as she reached the berth.

SwitchBlade's sparked soared again as she lifted herself on the berth and moved over to him. Her blue optics settled on Blockaide and she smiled. 

"Sire!" She squealed as she moved to touch her new brother. "I love him!"

SwitchBlade was so glad and felt guilty that he was even worried about her reaction. She clearly loved him. He then looked to Ratchet, who once again settled himself next to him.

_Oh, Primus. _SwitchBlade though, watching Celestine hover over her brother. 

_Thank you for giving me this family..._


	18. Chapter 18

With Blockaide in servo, SwitchBlade took in a deep inhale as he stood outside of the office doors. Since Blockaide had joined him, not only has TreadFlex been asking to see him, Magnus, surprisingly wanted to see him as well. SwitchBlade could not describe the feeling that formed in his chest when his friends insisted on seeing his sparkling.

Gathering up his courage, SwitchBlade took a step forward, and the doors opened for him. The moment he stepped into the office, TreadFlex was immediately at his side, his optics wide as he looked at Blockaide.

"Sir, he looks just like you!" 

SwitchBlade's spark fluttered at TreadFlex's words and he couldn't help but smile. His red optics moved to Magnus as he came forward, the taller mech looking down, humming.

"I will have to agree with the speedster," Magnus said, "He looks like you and Ratchet."

"Thanks," SwitchBlade gave a snort, "I put a lot of work into this little one you know."

TreadFlex gave a laugh as he stretched out his arms. "May I, sir?"

SwitchBlade looked to him and then carefully shifted the sparkling into the speedster's arms. TreadFlex's optics widened as he held Blockaide to his chest. The look in the mech's optics had SwitchBlade's spark melt. Magnus shifted to where he was standing next TreadFlex, bending a little to look.

"Oh-! SwitchBlade, sir, his optics!" TreadFlex's wings flared up as he looked to his leader.

SwitchBlade blinked as he was quick to move over to see for himself. Blockaide's little optics trembled, but they soon opened. A blend of red and blue optics stared back them. The little sparkling gave a wide yawn before he gave a coo the three mechs.

"Mags, I want one."

SwitchBlade blinked and looked to TreadFlex and Magnus. Now, SwitchBlade could read Magnus like an open book now that he knew him, so he was, but wasn't surprised to see that Magnus seemed very flustered. SwitchBlade had noticed that the two had a natural connection, and he honestly was happy for both of them. 

SwitchBlade then shifted his gaze to the red speedster. TreadFlex was looking up Magnus, his optics almost pleading. 

"I see," SwitchBlade smiled at the both of them, moving to take Blockaide from TreadFlex, the speedster grumbling as he did so. "It's about time."

Magnus gave a grunt as he watched SwitchBlade, his optics flaring with a warning. SwitchBlade looked up him and then smiled.

"I know, don't tell anyone," he chuckled. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows though. You two aren't great at keeping it a secret."

TreadFlex looked nervous as Magnus's stare landed on him. SwitchBlade could see the desire in the other leader's optics and it made SwitchBlade head to the door. 

"I'll leave you two alone now," SwitchBlade called, earning a glare from Magnus. "I'll be back soon."

With that, he left the office.

** _ xxxx _ **

Upon entering his home, he found that he was the only one there. SwitchBlade didn't like the silence and rumbled as he moved about the space to make sure everything was all right. Blockaide gave a whine in his arms, feeling his carrier's discomfort. SwitchBlade looked at him and then smiled. 

"I'm all right," He told him gently, the little one giving a little coo at him in response.

He moved into the berthroom, letting his optics search the room for any sign of something out of place. Once he concluded nothing was off, he moved the crib, placing Blockaide into it. The mechling gave an exciting noise, which made the leader smile. As soon as he stepped away, he could hear the door to the apartment open followed by the excited voice of Celestine. SwitchBlade turned and moved out of the room.

"Welcome back," SwitchBlade smiled as he saw Ratchet followed the pink femme.

Ratchet gave him a grin as he moved to give SwitchBlade a kiss. The former Decepticon could hear Celestine in back giving a groan at them. It made SwitchBlade smile.

_Thank you, Primus. _SwitchBlade thought, watching Ratchet's expression change at his thought.

_Thank Primus for what? _Ratchet replied, a sly look on his faceplates.

_I'm thanking Primus for my family. _SwitchBlade told him, his gaze shifting to Celestine as she was sitting at the counter, paper spread out in front of her. The little femme recently drew to fuel her boredom and SwitchBlade was proud to say that she was a natural at it.

_In that case, __I__ thank Primus too. He led me straight __to__ you and __I'm__ so happy. _Ratchet stated as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

SwitchBlade's spark swelled with the feeling is love and he sank into both Ratchet's arms and spark.

This was life for him. He had everything he had always dreamed of.

And nothing could go wrong.


	19. Epilogue

Moving into the rusted tunnel, the little mech tilted his helm, looking both ways down the corridors. He shivered, seeing his breath every time he gave a huff. The cubes on Energon in his arms were not making him feel better either.

Once making sure no one had followed, the mech ducked into a small walkway. His wings prickled in excitement and fear as was quick to come out the other side. He found himself in a large, well-lit chamber. Rusted pipes crawled up each wall andthe place was stripped bare of everything that it once was. He didn't like this place, but he was required to meet with his leader here. He moved forward into the light, moving to the small pile of Energon cubes. He placed the two cubes he had into the pile.

"Nice to see you again."

The mech spun around. A huge dirt colored mech approached him from the shadows. The smaller mech, gulped his optics looking away from the intimidating red ones. 

"_Rabid..._" He breathed, his spark jumping in his chest.

Rabid hummed at him, his optics moving to the small Energon stash.

"You're both doing good," Rabid commented, drifting over to the pile. "Playing with Magnus is going to be fun. Don't you agree, TreadFlex?"

The smaller mech turned as the red speedster moved into the light, his expression cold and full of hatred. Rabid was grinning to himself and he moved closer to TreadFlex.

"You told me that if I followed orders, Magnus will be safe," TreadFlex growled. "You promised me. The explosives are in place. My job is done, so let Magnus _be_."

"I don't think so. Cybertron's leader is weak, he needs to be put down," Rabid spat back, "Wouldn't you agree, FlashBack?"

FlashBack's spark was still pounding in his chest, but he gave a nod, the fear taking over. TreadFlex's optics grew dark.

"Magnus isn't _weak_!" TreadFlex's blue optics had a fire in them as he turned on the mech.

Rabid snarled and in a flash, the red speedster was pinned under the mech's large servos. FlashBack watched as TreadFlex's thrusters activated and the red mech attacked the Decepticon. The black-and-white mech moved back as the two mechs fought one another, flinching at every punch or a hard kick to the chest was given. However, the fight came to an abrupt stop when Rabid twisted the speedsters arm in a painful direction and knocked him back down. FlashBack winced the sound of something cracking within the smaller mech's chassis.

"You _will _listen to me," Rabid growled, his red optics lit with anger. "You want to keep him alive, don't you?"

TreadFlex struggled a bit, his face twisted in a mixture of pain and conflict.

"I suggest you listen to me and if I'm merciful enough, maybe I'll let him live," Rabid told him, holding the mech there for a long moment, before growling and stepping away.

FlashBack moved to Rabid's side when the wounded mech stumbled to his peds. FlashBack couldn't help but feel sorry for TreadFlex. The poor mech looked so disoriented and didn't seem to know what to do.

"Get out of my sight," Rabid growled, TreadFlex flinching at him. "I will call you when I need your services."

FlashBack watched as TreadFlex growled and disappeared into the darkness.

"You're not planning on keeping Magnus alive, are you?" FlashBack asked.

"No," Rabid growled before he moved to pad away. "Magnus will be put down as soon as my plan is set in motion."

FlashBack rumbled in agreement as he looked to Rabid, his spark almost longing for him to stay.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

Rabid touched his forearm. In a matter of seconds, Rabid's frame was morphed into none other than Ratchet.

"Home," Ratchet told him, "I have a mate to please."


End file.
